Reunion gone wrong
by Gigglesworth
Summary: After 25 years the BBA held a reunion party and things aren't going well with heavily spiked drinks, a drunk Tyson, some fighting and accusing. "hey who let the kids drunk?" "The Russians did it!" "Tyson just kissed my husband!"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (Disc – Clay – Myrrh): Like hell I don't own Beyblade even if we were in a bizarre alternate universe where beyblade will be played on motorcycles _(LOLZ yugioh 5D)_! I still don't own it

* * *

After 25 years

All the beyblading teams are grown up, some married and some remained single. They were all attending 'The BBA Grand Reunion Party' it was plain and nothing fancy about it. All of them are there to share and reminisce good times while some attended just for the sake of appearance and that happens to be…

"me and the guys are here just to mingle, get drunk and hopefully get laid to one of Enrique's girlfriends then we leave in the morning" Tala said nonchalantly he was never the type who like parties "By the way Kai how's married life and who the hell is that guy?" he pointed to the young man next to Kai "he's been following you a lot"

Kai, dressed in business suit simply shrugged "that's my secretary"

His secretary Hiroshi according to Kai, was his constant pest who keeps bothering him to return to the office, loads of paper works need to be signed and approved and some business proposal meeting to some big shot millionaire

"Mr. Hiwatari you have a meeting due in 2 hours and the accounting department need your signature for the new equipment just purchased" he said, Hiroshi is constantly worried about his boss frequent skipping habits sometimes he wondered how his boss still manage to keep the company in top shape

Tala rolled his eyes "I'm sure your company can survive 1 day without him" then he put an arm around Kai's shoulder "C'mon let's join them" and lead him towards the guys hanging around the refreshments table filled with bottle of beers and a lonely punch that no one seems to be interested, Tyson was not present.

After the regular program of the party ended his wife ate something at the buffet and began to feel the need to go to the toilet and vomit and since she hates public restrooms she urged Tyson to drive her home leaving Makoto their son at the party but he didn't mind, his friend Gou and Rin was there to accompany him much to Gou's annoyance the younger boy always want challenge him. The wives, girlfriends and single ladies are on the other side are happily chatting about beauty tips, the love of their lives and of course their sex lives

"Mine suffers delayed ejaculation"

"Really? Mine is premature"

On the guys side they could hear the women giggling as they talk making them curious

"do you ever wonder what they're really talking about?" asked Miguel

"I don't really want to know" Claude said drinking his beer

Back at the ladies

"so Hilary tell us about your sex life with Kai" Mariah asked

Hilary blushed a bit "well..uhh…gee..ummm..t-this is embarrassing" she was thankful to the fact that her children aren't with her and were busy with Makoto and Rin

"were all married here there's nothing to be ashamed of" Mariah said reassuringly the other girls disagreed since they're not married

"Hey what about us?"

Mariah feigned ignorance then she smiled wickedly at her "how many times you do it in a day?" then the other girls got curious joined in and start pressuring her with questions

Julia was the first "how big is he? Y'know, down there"

"hey!" she was aghast, Julia talking about Hilary's second favorite part of her husband's body

"when your having sex, how long does he last?" surprisingly it was Mathilda

"you too!?" because really, Hilary once known her to be pure and innocent

And the onslaught of questions continues…

"Have you guys experimented on different sexual positions?"

"Who initiates sex first, you or Kai?"

"come on Hilary tell us already"

"yeah! Tell us"

Emily suddenly pops in interrupting the girls interrogation "Did you know if you keep on having sex with your spouse for more than one day like a daily routine can make you lose interest in each other both sexually and emotionally?"

Hilary gasped, she had to believe Emily she is after all the only brainy girl and make logical sense in their group and what she said has to be true "You mean if we keep it up we lose interest having sex together?" she asked worriedly and began to panic on the inside thus making her blabber the truth without her unconsciously knowing it

"True, most married couples are like that"

"Does it means no more waking up in the morning and notice he's having an erotic dream, see his morning wood and take advantage of it and have sex with him while he's dreaming?"

"yup.... wait, what?"

"no more visiting in his office to seduce him and have sex at the desk, sofa or in his office chair?"

Emily sweatdropped "uhh…sure?"

"no more sex after lunch?"

"…"

'oh my god… I envy her!' Mariah thought

Emily had no idea how both Kai and Hilary had such active sex lives, she had come to the conclusion that both couples are sex addicts. The girls continued to listen to Hilary worrying about losing her sex life with Kai and relishing it with great interest

"no more surprise sex when he gets home from work?"

Because this is the only time Hilary said something interesting about her life most particularly her sex life that she has been avoiding at every gathering

"no more shower sex either?" Hilary continued

'I wonder what's she's feeding Kai to give him all that energy?' Ming Ming wondered

And finally

"No midnight snack sex too?" Hilary turn to look at the women in front of her all wide eyed and some have dreamy look on their faces most of them are Enrique's many girlfriends that he decided to bring and were taking notes; they just happened to be there and eavesdropped at the conversation. Hilary realized that she just blurted out her sexual private life

Hilary's cheeks went red and turn to Emily "umm… Emily are you sure this might happen to me and Kai?"

"Yes, just look at Ray and Mariah" she straightforwardly said pointing at Mariah

"Hey!" Mariah exclaimed at Emily "were just busy with our family restaurant business. In fact were opening our third chain!"

"more work and no sex must be hard for you dear" Emily retorted

Mariah narrowed her eyes on her " oh it's on now you insufferable wench"

"what did you say!?"

Both women began to bicker

Back at the Guys

Max sighed "look they're at it again Ray" both looked at the women quarrelling. Ray knew better not to interrupt when his wife was arguing with some woman because Mariah is likely going to use him as a human shield when things get physical. So, Ray just stood there staring and drinking his beer

"Do you think we should stop them?" Max asked, worried that this reunion might turn into a disaster

"Nonsense, they're fine" Ray said drinking another bottle

"but they look like they're about to tear each other apart" Max said looking at the women who are pulling each others hair

"oh look the guys seem to have a pretty interesting topic over there and Kai is involved. Better check it out" Ray intentionally changed the subject and left. Max looks at he guys who seems to be lecturing Kai, he looked again to the quarreling women and decided not to bother and leave them be, he went with Ray.

Apparently the guys have the same topic as the women and it's sex

"And that's why you shouldn't have sex in a daily basis because there are chances that it will lower your male libido" said Kenny explaining it to the guys most particularly Kai who had more sex in one day than anyone of them so out of envy they want to make his sex life miserable

"yeah Kai give the woman a break I'm sure she appreciates it" said Micheal, the others agreed

'Pffft… like that would happen' Kai thought because it's the complete opposite, he knows his wife is a sex addict and would take advantage of him sexually whenever possible, he didn't mind it though. Someone tapped on his shoulder

"Mr. Hiwatari you shouldn't be drinking *hic* your meeting will be up in uhhh...1 hour *hic* and 30 minutes" Hiroshi reminded him although Kai was only holding his beer and hadn't taken a drink or even a single sip he notice his secretary was a light shade of red

"Hiroshi are you drunk?" Kai asked

"I only drink *hic* the punch right there sir, I'm perfectly fine" he said pointing at the punch but what he didn't know that Tala spiked and is secretly observing Hiroshi

"Hmmm… too light. I need to add more" he pulled out his flask and poured a large amount, he called out Bryan "Bryan give me yours and pour it here. This place needs to be livelier"

"are you sure? This is powerful stuff I'm having" Bryan said, not sure how much Tala will pour into the punch. Giving his flask Tala immediately poured all of the content and stirred. Bryan sweatdropped 'maybe coming to this reunion was a bad idea'

"I see what you did there" came a small boy's voice

Startled Tala almost fumbled the flasks and quickly hid it behind him "well hey there miniature version of Kai" he greeted "what brings you here?"

"I was going to get something to drink but it seems you already poured illegal substances in it, there are minors here too you know" Gou answered glaring at Tala, he's the only person who keeps forgetting his name but has no problems remembering his sister

Tala shrugged, not caring of what might happen "so? what are you going to do about it?" he said looking down at the boy. Gou smirks "watch you getting hit by bad karma" and with that he left leaving Tala to ponder at his words

Just then Tyson finally appeared with a change of clothe since his previous one got puked on by his wife who's now at home resting, Tyson quickly joined in "Hi guys, sorry it took me long I had to change" his friends greeted him back and chatted for awhile. Tyson notice they where out of beer and all was left was the punch "oh well, as long as it's something to drink" he poured one in his cup and drank

For awhile Tyson felt warm and full of vibrant energy "Hey this is pretty good" and he goes for another cup "damn this is so addicting" Tyson continued to put more. Gou from afar watched him

"big brother what are you looking at?" asked his sister besides him

"I got a feeling that tonight is gonna be a bad night"

**To be Continued….**

**

* * *

**

Your Reviews will help me do better for the next chapter or add something that you want to request but I can't promise anything


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned beyblade it will be a perverted show about spinning tops. Glad that I don't own it and it belongs to Aoki Takao

* * *

Tyson felt as if the room was spinning around him as he drank his 20th cup and wasn't even listening to Hiroshi as he babbled something about his boss

"I *hic* like Mr. Hiwatari, *hic* he's the coooolest boss I had ever had" he said taking another drink Tyson absentmindedly nods "he got a pretty hot *hic* wife too, I mean look at her legs, her slim figure not bad for a mother of two kids and her BOOBS! But don't tell him I said that… Mr. Hiwatari will surely fire me or kill me right on spot"

Tyson raise a brow at him "Who are you again?"

"I'm his secretary" Hiroshi answered

"Do you beyblade?"

"No"

"Damn too bad, well better find someone else then" Tyson said as he walk towards his friends.

Ray and Max finally put an end to Mariah and Emily's bickering with Ray only suffered minor scratches and accidental slaps.

"Ray you look terrible" Max inquired

"Mariah just pop out of nowhere and used me as her shield"

Tyson appeared behind them with a goofy look in his face

"Ray! Max! great reunion eh?" he said hugging the both of them and quickly left

Max felt a bit of discomfort after that "did Tyson just grope my butt?"

Ray shuddered "He also did mine. I feel violated"

Hilary slowly and sneakily avoided the group before they initiate another round of meddling with her sex life besides they only got half of it and she stuck with Kai for the remainder of the party. Both were getting comfortable with each other after being barricaded with personal questions from friends. It was just the two of them and it felt nice and peaceful

That's when Hiroshi came and ruined it "Mr. Hiwatari, *hic* you're going to be late at the meeting it's time to *hic* go!"

Noticing that his secretary was indeed drunk and suspected that Tala heavily spiked the drink it only means one thing… he would do whatever Kai ask without question just like the time during the annual company picnic. Kai took this opportunity as an excuse to not go to that proposal meeting from another rival company he suspected to be on a verge of bankruptcy due to their failure in handling their finances for projects, loaned some money from the Yakuza and had been eyeing on his company's' assets ever since he inherited his family's business when he was old enough to take over.

"Hiroshi" Kai said in a commanding tone

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to go over there as my substitute and tell them the company is not interested in taking partnership with theirs due to financial discrepancies in their files that I have our accounting department rechecked at every detail. Instead let them have us buy their company instead and they better settle for a good amount to how much their company is worth. Take it or leave it… did you get all that Hiroshi?"

His secretary stared at him with admiration "you're so cool president"

"whatever just go"

"will do!" Hiroshi quickly ran off

Kai let out a relief sigh "finally he's gone"

"Kai what was that about?" asked Hilary

"We can profit more by expanding the company to new resources and their district is strategically placed between the shopping and gambling area. That's why I'm demanding a low and reasonable amount from them so we can buy it" he explained

"is that why you send a drunk Hiroshi to go there instead of you the CEO?"

"I have my reasons" Kai's reason was because of the way how the high executives of Shikai Nova Industry promotes their business to him was by means of seduction by one of their female employees hoping Kai would accept with the partnership. Kai didn't like it at all, he felt like the old geezers thinks of him as a horny young businessman who can be easily seduced and tricked by their dirty tactics, and it annoys him that much he didn't want to go to that meeting. It's a good thing he was taught by his family trusted old financial advisor to be wary to any kind of negotiation.

Back at Tyson

Tyson latest victims where…

Team Majestic

Enrique was uncomfortable, Johnny has to restrain himself from punching Tyson, Robert feel like taking a very cold shower and Oliver didn't exactly mind tolerating Tyson's Hug-and-Grope-your-friends'-butt approach although Tyson did go far as kissing Oliver at the cheeks and much to his horror he was kissed on the lips too

"just like what the French do" Tyson said and left much to their relief. Oliver immediately went to the restroom and never came out

"oh crap he's coming this way"

Knowing that Tyson drank the punch and have been observing him both Tala and Bryan move away from their spot before Tyson could reach them.

"spiking the punch was a really bad idea" Bryan said

Tala retorts "No it's actually a good idea! Just think of how we can lure Enrique's girlfriends near us by getting them drunk"

Bryan's eye lit up "that might actually work!"

Tyson pops in "I heard they have really low tolerance in alcohol"

Both men stared at Tyson

"Tyson how did you find us?" asked Tala

They heard Rick scream angrily "Where the hell are you Tyson!"

Tyson explains "I was just giving Rick a manly tap on the butt, I didn't know he'll get offended by it so I went to hide in the restroom and found you guys"

Bryan whispers to Tala "He might did more than just tapping his butt to get Rick that mad" Tala nods

Oliver who came to the restroom earlier has been repeatedly washing his face with soap and gargle his mouth with mouthwash. He didn't notice Tala, Bryan and Tyson inside

"Oliver, wassup?" Tyson greeted

Oliver gave out a small shriek and locked himself in one of the cubicles. Tyson sweatdropped "What's up with him?"

The kids where having some fun on their own and it's to bother Gou

Gou still kept an eye on Tyson despite the annoyance of Makoto and Rin who keep bugging him for a beybattle

'It looks like it will take Mr. Granger a long time to come out of the rest room' Gou thought

"he still wont budge" Rin whined.

Makoto thought up of a plan

"Kiss him" he suggested smiling evilly

Rin's face immediately blush "what!"

"I said you should kiss him to get his attention" he simply said, not bothered about anything and he knows Gou likes Rin except that she's too dense to know such feelings like falling in love with a person of the opposite sex, so she did as she was told not even thinking the effect it would do to Gou. She leaned to his side and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Alarmed Gou turn to see the person responsible and to his surprise it was Rin.

His face turns red

And he fainted

Worried his sister came to his side "Oh no! big brother collapsed"

Seeing Gou fainted was a rare thing it made Rin very concerned as she knelt down and touched his forehead "Waaaah! Makoto you idiot it made Gou have a fever!"

Makoto scratches his head and sweatdropped, Rin was sure clueless

"I know! I'll get some cool punch for him and make him feel better" she said rushing towards the table where the punch was not having any idea that it was mixed by various strong alcohol all thanks to Tala

To Be Continued . . . .

* * *

What will happen on the next chapter? Will Tyson be stopped? What will happen to Gou? Will I find more ideas and update faster? MAYBE

Please review your input is very much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: obladi, oblada, life goes on oh! Na na na na na life goes on…

Took me long to update but here it is!

* * *

Gou woke up dizzily and thought about Rin kissing him on the cheek at first he thinks it was just a dream when he opened his eyes he saw Rin holding a cup that looked familiar and he notice a strange taste in his mouth, it was sweet and with a hint of alcohol, he knew the taste ever since Kai let him have a small sip of whiskey because he was curious and he passed out within minutes. His eyes snapped opened and took a look around and saw Makoto drinking a cup of punch and a red face Rin, panicked he stood up immediately to check up his sister. Mikoto was happily sitting with their parents while they watch the All Stars Team calming an angry Rick.

Emily tried soothing him "Rick he didn't really did it on purpose. You don't want to go back to anger management now do you?"

"what Tyson just did was sexual harassment! I'll murder the bastard!" screamed Rick

"It's not working. Hold him down quick guys we have to sedate him!" ordered Emily and the guys quickly tackle Rick disabling him to move while Emily prepared the sedatives

Rick struggles from his team mates hold "No you can't make me! NOOOOO!"

Gou sighed in relief, now all he has to deal is how to handle his two drunken underage friends. Gou himself feels a little tipsy

"Gou you're finally awake!" said Rin, hugging him tightly. Gou blush at the sudden physical contact

"she was going to give you some mouth to mouth resu- uhhh..resuci..ummm you know what I mean" said Makoto, also hugging him

Gou blush "really?"

"yeah but then I said give him more punch so after that we got thirsty trying to wake you up and this punch is the coolest drink EVER!"

Gou scowled at them "Idiot it has alcohol in it and now you're both drunk" they just giggled at him and got him to drink more... with extreme force

Back at Tyson and his poor victims

"There was this one time when I was uhhhh… taking a dump in the toilet and my grandpa's ghost appears in front of me… I ran out of the bathroom all pantless and stuff"

Tyson's incessant ramblings about being haunted by his grandfather's ghost was getting annoying for the two Russians and Tyson refused to let Tala and Bryan out for reasons that he will get lonely and Oliver refuse to come out of the cubicle. They prayed that someone would save them from this misery

That's when Enrique came in the restroom "Hey guy, Rick is out cold you can go out now Tyson" it was good news. Enrique proceeded entering the restroom "Don't mind me I'm just here to retrieve Oliver"

Before Tyson could rush out of the door he opt to kiss Enrique as a thank you but his vision was very bad so instead of the cheek he accidentally kissed him on the lips and ran out cheerfully. Enrique quickly ran towards the sink and turns on the faucet and repeatedly washed his mouth

"ugh…he taste like bad Russian liquor"

"hey!"

Tala and Bryan was offended but instead of retaliating him with verbal assaults they figured that Tyson kissing him was punishable enough and them stealing his girlfriends. The duo continue their plan and left with evil smiles on their face

Tyson went towards Kai's table feeling nostalgic

"Kai I challenge you to a baybattle!" Tyson really love saying that line it's been years since he said something like that

Hilary scolds him "Tyson don't shout, you'll wake up my daughter" she turns to Kai "Kai go with Tyson and finish whatever unfinished business you two are having"

Kai did what he's told and the two face each other on the beydish. Kai notice Tyson wasn't his normal self

"Tyson your drunk aren't you?"

Tyson didn't believe him "What? I'm perfectly fine!"

Kai narrow his eyes "That's what they always say. When they're drunk"

"I'll prove you wrong! LET IT RI- wooops!" Tyson lost balance and fell on the floor. Kai sweatdropped as Tyson stood up quickly and did his launching stance again but kept losing balance, it was really amusing. Kai's phone rings and it was from his secretary

"Tyson I got an important phone call. We can do this some other time" Kai said and left

"Ha you're admitting defeat already! I'm the greatest!" Tyson exclaimed and did a silly victory dance but fell down again

"ow! damn this slippery floor"

Kai rolled his eyes "Yeah sure whatever Tyson"

Ray, Max and Kenny were really concerned Tyson went back drinking more punch the trio figured an intervention is needed but was too traumatized to go even near Tyson fearing he might touch them inappropriately and causing an embarrassing situation, they figured to have someone with strong authority to do things for them

Kenny though up an idea "I know, let's ask Hilary!"

Ray was confused "Hilary? I though it was gonna be Kai?" Max agreed

Kenny grins "Kai will be use as a backup plan, trust me it will work"

Max began to worry "Why do I always get a feeling that your plans always backfire whenever the three of them are involved?"

Kenny automatically denies it "what? That's nonsense. By the way Max you go over there and tell Hilary, you're way too cute and adorable she will never say no" Max cringed, Kenny just called him cute

Kenny's brilliant intervention plan was now in progress

Hilary was sitting with Kai in their table holding a sleeping Mikoto in her arms while Kai was on the phone

"Hiroshi how did the meeting go?...What do you mean they offer free lap dances? Idiot don't give in to their seduction it's a trap! Force them to sell their company…" Kai goes on instructing his secretary.

Max ran towards Hilary "Hilary quick I need your help on Tyson" Hilary look up at Max raising her brow at him.

"why what happened? Did he ate all the buffet and got himself a stomach cramp?" she questioned

"worse he's drunk… VERY drunk and out of control" Max said with emphasis

"WHAT!" Max wasn't expecting this kind of outburst, luckily her daughter was still sleeping. Hilary got very angry because Tyson is the godfather of her kids and eligible future chairman of the BBA such behavior like drunkenness is a bad image to the young generation. Fixing matters with her own hand she stood up and taps Kai on the shoulder

"Kai will you be a dear and hold our precious baby for a minute?" she said sweetly, Kai stops talking to his phone and look at her, he notice she has that pissed off look in her face and figured out the cause of it.

"Tyson?"

Hilary nods and handed a sleeping Mikoto to Kai "Tyson"

She marched straight towards Tyson to give him a thorough speech about morality and dignity. "Tyson!" she screamed to get his attention. Tyson look at her, instead of the usual irritated look he always gives her whenever he did something wrong. He was smiling at her in a creepy way… Hilary almost freaks and so did Ray, Max and Kenny

Tyson put both his hands on Hilary's shoulder "Hilary, there's something I always wanted to do for years"

"Tyson just what do you mean by t..mmpph" Tyson silence her by roughly kissing her deeply. When Kai saw what Tyson just did his possessiveness seethes in and crushed the phone in his hand out of rage

"daddy your hand is bleeding" Mikoto said, she was now half awake

The guys were in shock, they didn't expect this to happen

Max looked around in panic "oh no! if Kai sees this he'll go berserk"

Ray turned to Kenny "Is this part of your plan?" he asked

Before Kenny could explain Kai suddenly appeared between them and handed Ray his daughter

"Ray, hold my daughter for a moment. Tyson is taking advantage of my wife" Kai said darkly and starts cracking his knuckles. Ray notice Kai used a table napkin to cover up his injured hand

"Kai what happened to your hand?"

Kai didn't say a word as he roughly pulled Tyson away from his wife and put him on chokehold "Just what the hell do you think you're doing Granger!" Kai barked, he glares at Tyson with rage

Tyson just smiled at him "Fine, I'll share the love" he said and he easily slips himself away from Kai's chokehold like goo and put Kai in a bear hug and kissed him like he did to Hilary, it happened so fast. Everyone looks at the scene in utter shock and disgust

"this is so Gay"

"Oh god, my eyes!"

"I will never look at Tyson the same way again!"

"I'm going to take a photo of this!"

Enrique's girlfriends were currently binge drinking with the Russians and they liked what they saw

"I never felt so horny in my life! So sexy!" said Monique, touching herself in seductive places

"me too… wanna make out?" said Claire while she caress Monique's left cheek

"oh you bet!" they proceed kissing each other and grope each others sensitive areas while Tala and Bryan enjoyed the view

"this is the best reunion ever too bad we didn't bring the rest of the team with us" said Bryan, Tala nods and watch the girls getting hot and heavy.

"Bryan let's take them to our hotel suite before Enrique realizes they're gone"

Bryan smiled at him "good idea, say girls do you want to come with us in our hotel suite? there's still more booze and some Russian ecstasy to accommodate your..." he winked at them "needs"

"well what are we waiting for? let's ditch this place!" and so they left the place and leave a note for Enrique that reads :

_**Dear Enrique,**_

_**We got your girlfriends! we'll, actually they ditched you**_

_**don't worry they will be back by morning- Tala**_

"Tyson is kissing my husband! Ray! Max! Kenny do something!" Ray and Max already took action and tried pulling the two apart

"you know I didn't really expect this to happen. The possibility of these random situation is a- "

Ray shuts him up "Shut up Kenny and pull!"

"Emily sedate Tyson!" screamed Hilary

Emily quickly rummage through her bag and found nothing "sorry I already used all of it on Rick"

Hilary only managed to remove Tyson's pants as Tyson was stuck like glue and Kai kept struggling from him until his strong right hand broke free and hit Tyson in the head really hard he was out cold

Hilary was relieved "Finally the worst is over"

Robert came over to bear bad news "sorry to bother but I just noticed the children may have accidentally drank this now empty punch"

Hilary panicked "Oh no! Kai our babies!"

Gou from afar heard his mother "Mom I'm twelve! Stop calling me that!" besides him was a red faced giggling Makoto and Rin was sleeping soundly

Mariah was shocked "Rin is drunk and has fallen asleep!" she looks at Ray "Ray are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ray nods and grins at her "yes Mariah I know exactly what you're thinking"

"We can finally have sex without Rin bothering us!" they both said and gave each other high fives

Emily sweatdropped "So that explains their lack of sex"

"Who let my kids and this idiot's kid drunk! ?" screamed an angry Kai who apparently the only concerned parent and next to him was Hilary

"Kai we better get Tyson and Makoto home first before Ayoko worries about them" she said out of concern despite what Tyson just did she decided to let it slip and punch him in the morning where he is sober

"It was uncle Tala" Gou said his eyes were all bleary and eventually he fell asleep along with Makoto

"The Russians did it!" screamed Johnny "I knew it!"

"They also took my incestuous bisexual italian girlfriends!" cried Enrique holding a note that they left for him to read, everyone look at him oddly

"what? It's true"

* * *

*gasp* What will happen in the next and final chapter?

Review if you like it, Review if you flame it... it doesn't really matter

Sorry for this delay, I have a busy schedule finishing Documents and a very irritating thesis papers to be submitted.  
My other story a continuation of this fic "Tyson babysits" is 60 percent finish... a very rough draft but it's good


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't profit from this

It took me long to find remedies for **Gastroesophageal **_**reflux disease**_ and been informed to not eat anything that will serve as a trigger. Sorry for being away for too long but at least I finally have the perfect herbal meds to counter the problem.

* * *

After the fiasco with Tyson was over everyone got over the trauma and decided it's was time to go

The All Stars team was having a big problem, they couldn't lift a heavy Rick who's still lying on the floor sleeping the majority of them decided to just leave him there until he wakes up and call them to pick him up in the morning. Emily rejects the idea saying it's seemed too cruel and Rick might probably throw a hissy fit if they do that.

"remember when you guys left him in some bar and he woke up surrounded by gay men and he yelled at you guys non-stop for leaving him?"

Her team recollects at the memory and nodded "oh yeah I remember" they said in unison

"that was definitely Michaels' fault" said Steven pointing an accusing finger at Michael

"it was all your idea!" Michael countered

"no wonder the girls looked different" said Eddy and cringe at the memory of French kissing a hermaphrodite. He was high with alcohol and he wasn't thinking clearly and couldn't even see clearly when he wondered there was something long and hard poking on his thigh but he just shrugs it and continued kissing. Lucky for Michael he bought along his girlfriend unlike the guys who ended up sick in the morning at the realization that they mistaken a gay bar for some strip club

Barthez Battalion, although they refused to be called by that name since it reminded them of a certain abusive man that they managed to put behind bars using the child abuse libel suit many years ago. They where discussing on what to do next since they have nothing better else to do

"Let's go to the red light district!" said Aaron with enthusiasm

Mathilda disagree "no! we'll go to that cosplay convention!"

Miguel suggested something better "why don't we hit the karaoke bar?" Claude agreed since it was better than the other two suggested because going to the red light district seems dishonorable and the cosplay convention was childish. Enrique suddenly pops in between them

"How about helping me finding Tala and Bryan?"

They blink and stared at him for a moment until Miguel spoke "what about your team?"

"They're kinda occupied"

Team Majestic huddled together inside the restroom trying to persuade Oliver who still haven't got out of the cubicle fearing he'll get violated again and refuse to believe that Tyson was gone and Enrique have forgotten to retrieve Oliver after the kissing incident a few hours ago

Irritated, Johnny banged on the door and shouts "Oh for the love of- TYSON IS GONE NOW!"

Oliver gasped "you killed him? That's a bit extreme don't you think?"

Robert corrected their little misunderstanding "what Johnny was trying to say was Tyson is unconscious and his friends are taking him home"

"you mean it's safe to come out now?"

"For the hundredth time YES!" Johnny said in exasperation. The dilemma their having would be much easier if only Enrique was around but instead Enrique chose to find his incestuous bisexual Italian girlfriends for some important reason

_FLASHBACK_

"_Guys we have to find them!" said Enrique almost in panic his arms flailing_

"_You mean your incestuous bisexual Italian girlfriends?" asked Johnny, he didn't know Enrique would hit on those type of women "does it mean that those two are… " he paused for awhile before leaning to Enrique's ear and whispers "sisters?"_

"_Johnny I have no time for your sexual fantasies! I have to save Tala and Bryan before those girls perform unspeakable acts of horror!" Enrique bolted out of the room hoping he can catch up to the two Russians and his evil girlfriends_

_Max scratches his head "does he even know what hotel they are in?"_

Robert pleaded "Oliver please come out, you have no idea how Raul and Julia kept bragging how Spain won the World Cup series against the German team. It's really annoying" behind the door, Raul and Julia's chants can be heard

"VIVA LA ESPAÑA!"

Annoyed Robert orders Johnny to do something drastic so he can stay away from the annoying fraternal twins from Spain "Johnny you're quite a destructive fellow, can you break down the door and carry Oliver out so we can go back to our hotel. I really needed a cold shower"

"Y'know you could have said it earlier" Johnny said as he began cracking his knuckles and starts pummeling the door it only took him 3 minutes to break the door and grabs Oliver

Oliver screams as he was taken away "Noooooo! My sanctuary!"

Inside the Hiwatari family SUV, Kai was driving and ignoring the noises coming from the backseat of the car. He was busy talking to his secretary since he broke his cellphone from the incident an few hours ago and threatened everyone to never mention that certain scene where Tyson took advantage of him. He used Hilary's phone instead.

"Hiroshi, I know you're still drunk but threatening the Shikai Nova executives by taking off your clothes does not work… no I'm not angry at you…"

"are we there yet? Tyson is drooling on my shoulder"

Max was in-charge with handling Tyson while Ray and Mariah was busy talking about sex discreetly since it's been awhile the two have been intimate, their daughter was sleeping heavily so they talked about every sexual position and whatever fetish things they can come up

"let's tease each other with foreplay first" Mariah suggested

Ray whined "can't we just go straight to intercourse first?"

Kenny eagerly listens to their conversation not even bothering to Makoto's sleeping habit to unconsciously kick and punch and sometimes biting to whatever he grab, Kenny didn't even flinch when Makoto began to chew his arm dreaming it was food while Gou was silently sleeping for the whole trip

Hilary scolds them "will you two please stop?" Ray and Mariah looks at Hilary, she was covering her daughters' ears to prevent the 5 year old from hearing the Chinese couples sex plans

"I've been doing this ever since we got in the car" Hilary complained

Ray and Mariah apologizes "Sorry" they decided it was better to whisper their plans

"darn it" Kenny mumbled he was enjoying listening to their sex plans only to be stopped by Hilary when he look to check on Makoto, he was surprised to see him gnawing on his arm and only did Kenny realize the pain finally took effect

"Makoto's eating my arm!" he screamed

Max was getting uncomfortable with Tysons' hands wandering down his groin area and he was struggling to keep Tysons' hands off that area with little success "are we almost there yet? Tyson is touching me in…" he remembered Mikoto was the only kid awake so he minimizes the use of offensive language "somewhere inappropriate"

Kai was almost done talking to his secretary while driving "file the report and I'll review it tomorrow"

Kai put down the phone and took a glance at the rear view mirror. He wondered why Max look like Tyson was about to strip him when he was struggling Tyson to keep his wandering hands off him, Ray and a blushing Mariah were whispering dirty things to each other. He could have sworn he heard Ray saying he will pour Mariah with chocolate and lick her clean and next Kai saw Kenny getting his arm chewed by Makoto and continuously begging everyone for help. Kai just shrugs it off and pretend everything was normal and turned the stereo on in an attempt to drown out the noise.

'I wonder how Tala and Bryan are doing with those women?' Kai thought, he smirks when he remembered Enrique saying somewhere along the lines of sadomasochism

Speaking of Tala and Bryan…

They woke up and found themselves tied up in their bed wearing only in their underwear. Tala analyzes what happened. The first thing he remembered was when they got in their room and had a couple of drinks, second they ran out beer and the girls offered to get more from the fridge, third they got back from drinking and talking until things got a little blurry and completely blacked out. Tala realizes that the girls drugged them.

Still suffering from the effects of some drug the girls secretly put in their drinks, Tala endured the painful headache after he got conscious "Bryan are you awake?"

Bryan groans at first, he looks at their situation and notices something "where we drugged? Why am I having a boner?" when he felt that his wrist and legs where tied he panics

"No! this feels like Biovolt's shock therapy all over again!" he screamed

Tala feels disturb at this revelation "you get a boner when you get punished with electricity?" he eyed him suspiciously

"what? NO! don't look at me like that!"

"looks like our love slaves are finally awake"

They look over to where the voice was coming from the bedroom door. Their eyes went wide and gaped at the women wearing bondage costumes holding whips, chains and all. Both men gulped when they saw the women began cracking their whips and maniacal laughter followed after

To be continued…..

* * *

I said in the previous chapter that the next chapter was the last and then I got scolded when my friend reviewed and suggested I should add more chapters then bribed me Hentai dvds… such great best friend

Give your reviews and say "I love Ecchi Ecchi paradise".I know, It doesn't make sense


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You should know by now that this is fan fiction and Thank you readers

* * *

"were here"

Kai stopped the car right in front the gate and Max was the first one to burst right out of the car with Tyson dragged on the ground still clutching his waist. Ray got out holding Makoto with him much to the relief of Kenny but he still won't stop whining about it

"Makoto turned my arm into a chew toy. I mean, look at these teeth marks!" unfortunately nobody cares or paid attention.

Kai got out of the car and let his family, Mariah and Rin to stay behind until Tyson and Makoto was safely at home with Ayoko. Once Tysons' wife opens the door the gang was surprise seeing her haggard paled face, it seems she never recovered after Tyson agreed to drive her home from the party.

She gasped at the sight of Tyson and her son."oh my! What happened to Tyson and my son?" Tyson was supported by Max in order to keep him balanced look up at her and gave her a goofy smile

"well if it isn't my darling love of my life" Tyson said in a drunken slur, everyone sighed. Ayoko was not happy at what she's seeing, she even got angry when Tyson spoke up to her again in a sexual tone

"I got a massive boner right now. Love, can you help me get rid of this discomfort? I promise it will make us both happy" It was bad enough the she was sick and hearing Tyson asking her for sex in front of his friends, she decided to shut him up before more stupid words comes out of his mouth.

POW!

Tyson was out cold but it seems it was not enough so Ayoko decided to kick his groin area to satisfy her anger this made the guys twitch. Ayoko then compose herself and smiled at her guest "I'm terribly sorry for my husband's behavior is there anything I can do to-" she suddenly feel the urge to go to the bathroom and vomit, embarrassed to let Tyson's friends seeing her vomit in front of them by accident she excused herself and quickly ran towards the bathroom. The sound of her puking can be heard from outside this made the guys worried.

Kai was the first to speak "This is bad" he said, the fact that they can't possibly leave three sickly family members behind. Tyson was drunk, Ayoko has stomach flu and none of them will be around to look after Makoto when he needs something and knowing Makoto, he's bound to get himself into trouble.

Ray senses it too "we can't leave them like this can we? I feel bad about this"

Kenny nodded "I know, Tyson is unconscious and he's drooling on the floor. I hope he doesn't piss himself because I'm not gonna be the one changing his-" just when he almost finish his sentence Tyson unconsciously pissed on the floor

Everyone looked at Kenny

Kenny grabbed his hair in frustration "Aw come on!"

Max gets an idea "I know! We'll stay here and look after them until they're better. It will be just like old times"

The plan however didn't go well with the others

"I can't, I have to be early in the office tomorrow to check if the business deal with some lowly company went well. Hopefully my secretary can't screw this one up" Kai said

Max was confused "don't you have a vice president to do that? and why send an obviously drunk Hiroshi, your secretary?"

"I have my reasons" Kai simply said Max nodded and understands. Simply because it wasn't his place to further question Kai about his leadership skill in running his company

"It's okay Kai, your company did made huge contributions to BBA during it's financial crisis"

Ray was sheepishly scratching his check and blushing when he said "I can't stay here because…well, y'know…me and Mariah was planning to do…some stuff tonight"

Max gets the idea, it was quite understandable though and Max felt sorry for Ray and Mariah "yes I understand Ray" he leaned over to Ray's ear and whispers "Take this vanilla flavored condom. I guarantee it will drive her wild" he said after secretly putting the said condom into Ray's pocket. Ray appreciated the gift "Thanks buddy"

"I have to send these new beyblade designs to the Beyblade Research Facility" Kenny said although it wasn't good enough, Kenny was bad at lying and the research facility he mentioned was one of the many facilities owned by Max's mom, Judy. So if there was any updates Max would be informed and be the first one to know.

Max put a hand on Kenny's shoulder "well, I guess it's just you and me Kenny"

"didn't you listen to what I just said?" Kenny exclaimed

Max rolled his eyes "sure I do, I worked there "

Kenny slapped his forehead "darn it"

then there was a female voice calling out for someone "Kai!"

Kai turn around and saw Hilary walking towards him holding her phone "Kai its Hiroshi. I think it's important"

Kai took the phone and answered "Hiroshi?"

"_Mr. Hiwatari..ummm… I hope you won't get angry but I have some bad news"_

from the nervous sound of his secretary's voice Kai senses something was wrong, his eyes began to narrow "Hiroshi, what did you do?" the tone of his voice almost sounded murderous

"_they have agreed to comply to our demands"_

Kai was confused "what's so bad about that?"

_"after that they handed me their secretary__ and we fell in love...sorta" _

"..." Kai was silent

_"then I made an accident in your office…you see..er..umm... I-had-sex-with-the-Shikai-Nova's-hot-secretary-and-I-accidentally-bust-my-load-and-they're-EVERYWHERE please don't kill me. BYE" _he quickly said and quickly hangs up the phone

Click

Kai was silent and stood motionless for awhile and imagined his office all messy and all covered in semen until Hilary called out for him out of concern

"Kai, are you alright? What happened?"

Kai gave Hilary her phone and answered "I don't feel like going to the office tomorrow"

"why?"

Kai couldn't say to Hilary that his drunken secretary just nailed a good deal and to celebrate he partied at the president's office and defiled everything. She would go berserk and scold him for sending Hiroshi to that business deal in the first place. So, he decided to lie to avoid getting nag at "I'm thinking of renovating and I'm going to have it cleansed, repainted and I need to buy new office furniture also… just for a new change"

Hilary was relieved "oh, that's nice. I thought there was a serious problem going on"

Kai smirked evilly "and the cost of expenses are all deducted at Hiroshi's salary" Kai was too fond of his secretary he couldn't take away his job just like he did with the others but it was Kai's own fault it happened anyway. Hiroshi was a special case despite the fact that Hiroshi was annoying. Hilary stared at him oddly, she was going to say why but decided to shrug it off. She notice Tyson was still on the floor and recognized the smell of urine

She quickly covered her nose "did Tyson just do what I think he did?"

Everyone nods

Hilary too a step back "gross, where's Ayoko?"

Max pointed at the door. Tyson's wife apparently was still in the bathroom and Hilary heard her loud vomit that echoes from the hallway

"I see"

An idea appeared in her head "I know! Since Kai won't be going to work tomorrow, why don't we all stay here and look after them? Surely you guys don't have anything better else to do, right Kai?"

Kai doesn't have any choice and decided to agree with her "Hn"

Max jumps in joy "Yeah that makes me, Kenny and Kai's family" Kenny grumbles. The reason is because he's always the one who does menial task involving Tyson and the guys always have an excuse.

only Ray was smiling "well then it's settled. You guys stay while me and Mariah have a lot of catching up to do" he said, winking at them

Hilary smiled nervously "oh hehehe...yeah about that. Mariah was complaining about headaches and I sorta gave her the wrong pill and she ummm accidentally took two tablets of sleeping pills... sorry"

Ray's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open

Hilary continued "she's sleeping soundly in the car right now. I'm so sorry"

Ray screamed at the sky "NOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!"

Hilary sweatdropped "Did I mention how very sorry I am?"

.

.

.

To be continued...

In the next Chapter let's see how the other teams are doing especially Tala and Bryan!

* * *

as for the abnormally slow update. Sorry, I just needed some inspiration and you can help me by giving some suggestions for the next plot! exciting noh?

Hit the review button and say for Example: _"Lolz! make Tala and Bryan kiss each other bcoz Enriques' Incestuous Bisexual Sadomasochistic Italian Girlfriends said so!" _

hey that doesn't sound so bad


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own beyblade and if I do there will be a charge for an unreasonable amount of money in every update with the chances of screwing all the readers' sanity and wallets.

* * *

Team Majestic where all wearing gas mask provided by the hotel they where staying, in front of them was the Manager who also wore a gas mask and was apologizing to them

"We are very sorry for the inconvenience but our maintenance employee just reported to us about a massive gas leak from the pipe line below the hotel. For your safety we advise you to take another hotel until we solve this problem" he said, taking a bow and scurried off

Johnny punches the wall out of anger and yelling random profanities. Oliver look up to Robert "What are we going to do now?" he asked. Robert went into deep thought, they need to find a place to stay and there are lots of hotel around the city to rent a room for the night but the day before they traveled to Japan they already booked the only hotel that has no reservations since most hotels would close to take a vacation and some are full because it was 'Golden Week' the longest vacation period of the year for many Japanese business.

"Dammit to hell! Why would we celebrate the Beyblade Reunion on a Japans' national freaking holiday!" screamed Johnny as he punches the wall again and again when he had a hard time breathing through the mask, he took them off.

"Johnny put that mask back on!" scolds Oliver to a point that he almost screams out loud causing unwanted attention from the other hotel guests.

"Shut up! This is how I handle stress!" he retorted with a yell not caring about the danger the gas might cause his respiratory system.

Oliver scolds him again "Johnny stop it or your hands will get sore"

"Don't care!"

"People are staring"

"Don't care!"

"That Japanese guy is taking a video of us with his phone"

"Don't care!"

The Japanese guy Oliver mentioned snickered "hehehe crazy foreigners"

"would you stop if I tell you the name of the guy your girlfriend is dating?"

Johnny stops and snaps at Oliver "WHAT? You knew she was cheating on me but didn't bother to tell me earlier?" he yelled, he always has suspicions that his girlfriend was cheating on him.

"You were in happy mood and I didn't want to ruin it. I was waiting for the right time" he explained

"Dammit!" Johnny took another hard punch to the wall again and again

Robert coughs to get their attention "Gentlemen, an idea just came to me. You wouldn't like it but it's the only option that we have"

"what is it?" Oliver asked

"we should stay at Tyson's place for the night" Robert suggested

Oliver scowled at Robert's decision "that's not helpful at all, Tyson might molest me because of my feminine looks!"

"I highly doubt that but we have no choice, now let us leave before Johnny gets nauseous from the gas" Robert looks at Johnny's face that was beginning to look pale and he was still punching the wall but weakly this time "I wonder how Enrique is doing?" he said, wondering how their other companion is doing.

"he's probably doing boring stuff"

Somewhere…

The formerly named Barthez Battalion team where getting annoyed by Enrique and grew weary of him. They were forced to follow and help him find the two Russians due to the fact that 25 years ago their team wins via secretly cheating leaving the Majestics out of the championship tournament so to pay for their past sins they have to help Enrique since it's just ethical and morally right according to Miguel but for the rest of his team it's just plain bullshit.

"Miguel why are we inside a Hentai video store?" inquired Claude while watching the curious Italian blader glossing over Hentai titles, he sighed when he saw Aaron can't make a decision whether to purchase one at the cashier and Mathilda was ogling at the Yaoi section quite inappropriately.

"well Enrique wanted to take a rest stop" Miguel explains

"Inside of an adult video store?…Riiiight, what a convenient place for a rest stop" he rolled his eyes

"It could be worst"

Then someone tapped on his shoulder. Miguel turned around to see a fat man in a pimp dress "what are you foreigners doing in a shop like this buying Hentai when you can have the real thing for a cheap price" he winked at them.

Miguel gently declined "oh no sir we aren't into that, we are just hanging around"

The pimp continues to bother them "Oh? What about I show you a real good time?" when both men declined his offer again he pointed at Enrique who was now getting engrossed into reading a hentai graphic novel "What about him? Looks like he wanted needed to get laid" Miguel and Claude sweat drops

Claude decides to handle the matter "look we are not here to hook up with prostitutes. All of us here are already into a relationship so stay away and stop bothering us"

"Oh but these women are highly experienced they KNOW how to satisfy men unless you want them fresh. How about drugs? You want drugs? I have them at the highest of quality"

Miguel had enough "oh that's it, Enrique!" he called out the Italian blader to his attention and also his two companions "Mathilda quit flaunting your love for Yaoi in public! Aaron make a decision already! Were leaving now!"

The pimp chuckled "oh but I can't let you go that easily" two large brutes came up behind him, apparently his bodyguards. The guy was holding a steel pipe while the other was fiddling with a pocket knife, both looking dangerous. He continued on babbling "I can't let you guys know about my illegal activities especially since your all foreigners. So let's make a deal. Give me your cute pink haired female friend in exchange for your life" he said and licked his lips.

Enrique snorts "how about you deal with this?" he quickly draws out his beyblade and launcher and positioned himself in his battle form. The four bladders followed suit and all were ready to launch, this surprised the criminals who were planning to brutally rob them.

"shit they're bladers! RUN!" the pimp screamed and ran away is bodyguards however have other ideas

"it's been a long time since we have this kind of action eh Katsu?" said the burly big man

"Gaku let's bring out our enhanced beyblade and give these guys a run for their life" he said, smirking at his companion both men showed their beyblade towards the gang and starts putting them in their launcher they also use longer rip cords. Enrique and the others gawked at the size of their beyblades

Mathilda gasped "it's huge!"

Aaron too "they are bigger and longer! I don't think we can take it"

Feeling the lost of confidence of his companions due to the large equipment their foe possessed. Enrique instills them with words of courage "It's not the size that matter! It's the skill on how you use it that matters the most!"

the Hentai storekeeper can't help but to suppress a laugh "I'm sensing sexual innuendo here"

"Guys you do forget that we wield dangerous bitbeast right?" said Miguel, informing all of them. All of them looked at each other for a moment, they have forgotten that they have bitbeasts and can easily win despite how the enemy used bigger beyblades with actual blades in them. They turn their attention back at the thugs with evil smiling faces

Katsu turned to his companion in confusion "Gaku what's this bitbeast they are talking about?"

He didn't give him any answers as he was getting impatient and was confused as well about bitbeast "enough with this bullcrap! LET IT RIP!" he screamed, Katsu followed. When the good guys launched their beyblades and called out their bitbeast the thugs saw a ray of bright colored light coming towards them. A few seconds later, they lay down unconscious on the cold concrete floor with their beyblade smashed beyond recognition.

The guys felt like celebrating

Aaron was jeering at the thugs "Oh yeah! In your face losers!" he posed a victory sign at Mathilda taking his picture, she also took a picture at Enrique making (almost sexual) seductive poses while posing near the almost bloodied thugs and she felt it was odd and out of place

"Enrique please stop that, it looked so disturbing" she pleaded

Only Claude and Miguel weren't in a celebrative mood.

"Come on and smile you two" whined the pink haired girl but her two friends still have expressionless faces

Mathilda then gave her camera to a random bystander and asked to have their picture taken so she can post it in her Facebook account the bystander willingly agreed after witnessing such event who wouldn't dare to disagree to a bunch of people who just defeated notorious street thugs?

The owner of the Hentai video store congratulates them "I am surprised that you managed to defeat them so easily. You guys are incredible!"

"oh it was nothing" Enrique said trying to be humble but his ego slowly showing

The store owner continued, furthering inflating Enrique's ego "I'm serious that was an amazing display of courage!"

"Oh please go on"

"you guys are my heroes! If only there were more people like you"

"No, we should be going now but glad we could help" Miguel said but he was interrupted

"say, are you guys happened to be super heroes?"

Miguel tried to put a stop to it "Please mister. Stop encouraging him" Miguel said, knowing nothing good will happen

"Yes we are! We are called…. Enrique's Angels!" Enrique decalred

"w-what the? NO WE AREN'T!" Claude objected to the idea of being called 'Enrique's Angels' lead by an obviously crazy Italian. He figured Enrique must've also drank the forbidden punch at the party.

Enrique leans closer to his face "You're just jealous coz you haven't thought of it first" he said, taunting Claude

"Anyway, those guys that you beat up came from an influential yakuza crime lord in this area" the store owner added. The group was in total shock

"WHAT?"

"That fat pimp is probably reporting this incident to his superiors right now. If I were you I should be hiding knowing how vengeful those guys are. I see them doing things… Horrible things" he said, adding more fear to the foreigners.

Miguel once heard from the guys during the party that Kai collaborated his business with the Yakuza and was in good terms with them but those where only rumors and he didn't bother to ask Kai himself since meeting up with a man whom he's not particularly close seemed awkward. He pushed his luck anyway and asks the store owner "is there by any chance that you heard of Kai Hiwatari?"

The old man took a moment to think "Hmmmm… oh that guy? Yeah, heard he's friends with the rival Yakuza and almost considered to be called the godfather. You guys should ask for his protection"

Enrique in the moment of enlightenment made a logical and smart decision "Right, guys to Tyson's place and let's hurry it up"

"what about Tala and Brian?" asked Mathilda but her hand was grabbed by one of her team mates as they were running away from the possible danger.

"screw Tala and Brian! They'll be fine"

But Enrique was wrong…

Tala and Brian were in their hotel room all tied up and completely naked. The girls having their wicked ways with them and both men in their current position were powerless to stop them.

"OW!"

**Whip!**

"This doesn't really feel good at all!"

**Whip!**

"YES!"

**Whip!**

"This is human brutality!"

**Whip!**

"Oh yeah!"

"Your friend seems to enjoy it"

**Whip!**

"Brian you're not helping! Ow! Stop that! Brian!"

**Whip!**

"Yes! Uhh… I mean.. Ouch! The pain!"

Then there was a knock on the door when the women chose to ignore it the person outside just couldn't stop. When the knocking turns into banging they decided to stop for a moment for a break. "Claire can you get that?"

"ok" still wearing her bondage outfit she opened the door and surprised the hell out of the complainant. "Oh it's you again!" she smiled

"I uhhh… keep hearing loud noises from my room next to yours. Would you…ummm…please keep it down?" he said, he was trying to avert his eyes from staring at her massive cleavage from the bondage suit. When he came earlier to complain about loud noises she was wearing a regular outfit, he was surprised that it became into this.

Claire looked at him, he was cute and effeminate looking making her lick her lips "how about if you joined in the fun" she said, trying to seduce him

"I really don't. you see I have to be early tomor- whoa!" she flashed him her breast it got him a nosebleed and he fainted.

"works everytime!" Claire then dragged the unconscious person by the feet

What they didn't know was next to their room was from Raul and Julia and the noises their making was beginning to bug the hell out of Julia since she was trying to get a decent sleep. She asked her brother to go to the neighboring room and asked them to keep it down but to no avail the noises keep coming. When she sends her brother again much to his chagrin he never returned a few minutes later and this began to worry her. Getting up from the bed and got re dressed she then decided to check what's really happening on the other side of the room.

Claire came back to the bedroom bringing someone else with her "Monique I hope you don't mind me bringing another one but I just can't help myself. He's so cute!"

Tala looked at the new prisoner and was surprised to see who it was "Raul they abduct you too?"

Raul was tied, gagged and blindfolded and Tala couldn't make out a word he said. When he saw the two were busy admiring at Raul's cuteness he quickly thinks of a plan to escape.

Tala's plan:

Plan A. Hide inside the bathroom like a cowering moron? No, too stupid and even if the bathroom has windows there was no way he could jump since they're on the tenth floor. FAIL

Plan B. Make an excuse to free him and beat the living hell out of them, free his friends and get the hell out of the room. But then the women might report for physical abuse and send them to jail on the very next day. Bad idea, FAIL

Plan C. there is no plan C. huge FAIL

'Dammit we're doomed!' Tala thought, he looked at Raul being forcefully undressed and an idea popped into mind he turned his head towards Brian with a blissful look on his face. Tala decides to ignore that face

"Hey if Raul is here do you think his sister might come and look for him?"

They heard a scream

"What the hell!"

And it came from Julia, her face mixed with emotions of shock and anger

"OH MY GOODNESS! What do you think you're doing to my brother!" she pointed at Raul who was now half naked with no shirt, loose pants and exposed underwear. Raul manages to wiggle away from his captors and quickly went to his sister's side.

"How did you get inside?" asked Monique

"The door was unlocked" Julia explained while freeing her brother from the bindings

"Claire!"

"oops, sorry I forgot"

Taking a look around the room she noticed Tala and Brian with all their naked glory shown in front of her making her face redder than a tomato (is that possible?)

she covered her eyes and turned her blushing face away "Oh my…you guys…are…are"

Tala tries to calm her down "it's not what it looks like"

"MASOCHIST!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well this chapter took longer than expected and I didn't even put the readers request in this story. By the way, did anyone enjoyed their Holiday Vacation? Because I'm sure as hell enjoyed it!

To **marishka91**and **tyson kinomiya granger**:

Have patience in due time I'll find a suitable plot to put the request in the next chapter or maybe another chapter and I'll advance greet an advance Happy New Year to you two and those cute readers.

Hit the review button and say how you feel about this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't get paid nor receive any profits this is purely done out of hobby.

(A/N): I admit I procrastinated and went to a misadventure, then I was flooded with work AND no one was complaining when I didn't update hehehe... but I'm sorry anyways, yeah seriously.

* * *

Kenny finally finished wiping and sanitizing the floor where the drunk unconscious Tyson previously peed on it. He went back inside with the cleaning materials with him and now all what is left was someone to change Tyson's clothes. Since Tyson's wife was sick and has a sensitive sense of smell, any offensive smell will have her running for the bathroom again so they just leave her to rest in the bedroom.

"Alright I'm done cleaning but don't expect me to change Tyson's clothes" Kenny looks at the people currently in the room

Ray wasn't in a good mood as he was leaning on the wall in the living room "I'm too upset to do anything right now" he said while eying on Hilary the main cause of his problem. Again, Hilary apologizes for the 4th time that night "I said I was sorry geez" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Ray walks away "I'll be at the bathroom"

Kenny looks at Max

Max easily came up with an excuse "I'll just help Ray cope up with his problems, who knows? he might slit his wrist or something"

this was getting ridiculous for Kenny "you're making that up Max! Ray isn't borderline suicidal!".

"oh but we can't be sure that's why I need to check if he's stable. I'll be right back" Max quickly walks away before Kenny could retort. Kenny then looks at Hilary, this action gives Hilary the wrong idea

"what? are you expecting me to help you change his clothes just because I'm already married and it's no big deal for me to see Tyson naked since I already seen Kai naked lots of times?"

Kenny corrected her "actually I wanted to ask you where Kai was"

Hilary felt a little embarrassed "oh, he's putting the children to sleep and he's probably reading a bedtime story for Miko-chan right now"

"Kai?"

Max poke his head on the side of the door "Reading a bedtime story?"

Ray picked up the info with his sharp sense of hearing and came out of the bathroom while pulling up his loose pants "Kai is reading a bedtime story? quick get the cameras!"

"This I gotta see!" they both said and they rushed towards Makoto's room

Hilary decided to follow "what's the big deal about Kai reading a bedtime story?"

this was those rare moments where they get to see a side of Kai they have never seen, they imagined a father telling cute fluffy stories to his daughter while adding some dramatization to the story and telling it in different voices or carry out some of the actions being performed by the characters in the story. When they got there they got the opposite view of what they're seeing

Mikoto lay on her futon besides her snoozing brother, listening intently to her father

"Your great grandfather began to form an organization of his own, he took over some administrative duties relating to commerce, such as stall allocation and protection of his commercial activities. He also engage in simple blackmail, obtaining incriminating or embarrassing information about a company's practices or leaders in order to gain a foothold in these companies and later gained influence and took over thus created the Hiwatari Zaibatsu Corporation"

"So he engage in extortion and specialized in protection rackets. Daddy are you saying my great granpa was a Yakuza?" and this was coming from a mouth of a five year old. Ray, Max and Kenny's mouth gaped they couldn't believe it.

"yeah pretty much. He also tried to take over the world using sacred bitbeast but that's another story"

Ray was very disappointed, he thought he could use this opportunity to videotape Kai with the video camera he's holding "this is not fair and here I thought we can finally see his softer side" he said in a hushed tone. Max felt the need to ask Ray ever since he handed him his video camera, who knows what Ray was really doing in the bathroom "Ray did you washed your hands while you were in the bathroom?"

"ummm... yup, definitely" was Ray's answer

Max didn't believe him though and good for him too "never mind, I'll just borrow some sanitizer". Hilary reminded the three that they were forgetting someone "shouldn't you guys cleanup Tyson right now? he reeks"

Ray was the first to leave " well since Rin looks fine here I'll just check up on Mariah in the bedroom"

before Max could say anything Kenny stops him "don't even think about it Max, you are going to help me with Tyson and you're not gonna make another excuse"

"fine" both left to attend to Tyson

Hilary joins in the father and daughter talking about family history "it's OK now Kai the guys are gone" she said sitting down next to Kai

"wait mommy this is interesting" Mikoto looks at her father with amazement "Daddy since your the president now does this mean your the Godfather?"

"the current infrastructure of the organization no longer affiliates with illegitimate activities from the old man's previous ties"

"he means no dear" Hilary said, simplifying

Mikoto pointed her finger at her Father's back "but what about that bird tattoo on your back?" she said referring to the Dranzer tattoo

Kai frowns at the memory of the time him and Tyson playing drinking games with Kai kept losing and ended drinking large servings of beer until he got completely plastered. He can't recall how he got a tattoo although Tyson was happy enough to tell him about their little adventure that involves a bar fight, beybattles, a trip to the tattoo parlor, Karaoke, more beybattles and a very angry Hilary the next morning.

it was Hilary who answered for him when Kai went silent for a while "that was a long time ago and it was your uncle Tysons' fault, your father shouldn't drank too much that night. Isn't that right Kai"

"hn"

"were you like uncle Tyson when he drinks that much?"

"No, I don't go around doing questionable things your uncle did at the party" Kai's face went serious "Miko-chan remember what I told you? "

"that me and big brother should knock on the door when you and mommy are having sexy time" she said

Hilary blushed

Kai blush a little "what? I never told you that"

Mikoto corrected her little slip-up "whoooops it was uncle Tala who told me"

Kai clenched his fists 'damn that Ivanov for being a bad influence to my kids!'

Mikoto rummages her bag and took out a book and showed it to her dad "oh well, now it's time for daddy to read me a bedtime story!" she smiled, the book on her hands was titled '_Momotaro, the Peach Boy'_

"Kai isn't that story a little violent for her age?" Hilary whispered

Kai scanned the book page by page and Hilary was right there was something wrong about telling his daughter scenes were the hero fight ogres by cutting and stabbing them to submission 'where the hell did she get this book?'

"Maybe you should skip the bad part" Hilary advised him still whispering it was still a good story after all with teachings and morals so Kai went on and read her choice of story

Meanwhile...

Max and Kenny were in a dilemma

When they left Tyson inside the living room area, he was sleeping on the wooden floor when they got back Tyson has mysteriously disappeared and only his clothes was left on the floor this means he could be running around naked right now with his current mental state he might randomly tackle someone inside or outside the house. Well at least that's what they thought he might do.

Kenny clings on to Max and looks around their surroundings in a panicking state "Max I'm scared"

They heard Tyson's laughter echoed around the room

Max himself was sweating "we're so screwed"

To be continued...

* * *

this chapter was intended for** marishka91** - your overly long/delayed request has finally arrived (I'll add some Kaihil in a few chapters). Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Readers who also waited for an update

I'm working on 'Tyson Babysits' right now and some special request too

Please leave a review or ideas or complaints to why this chapter is short. Answer? I have no answer it's just here and I'll make the next one longer with Tyson's shenanigans


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: what? you gonna sue me? I ain't earnin' a cent in writing this ya know.**

**(A/N): Happy holidays to everyone (yes, I meant YOU! the reader) it may be a bit early but this is my only free time to update as the holidays eats up plenty of time to celebrate with families, friends and workmates. So, enjoy this updated chapter that I kept on complaining about being unfunny during the writing process when I started writing again after Health reasons and unmerciful writer's block.**

* * *

Ray went to the guest room to check on his wife, he doesn't really need to be careful not to make a noise since Hilary by accident gave her sleeping pills. He entered the room and sees the lump shadowy figure lying on the futon covered with a blanket. Ray knelt down besides Mariah and leans closer to her for a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight my darling, tomorrow when you wake up. I'm gonna give you a big surprise hehehe". He first pulled down the blanket that covered her face. At first he expects to see Mariah's angelic sleeping face but instead he saw something awfully terrible and not exactly a very sexy sight.

Tyson gave his friend a seductive glance "oh but I can't wait that long Ray"

Ray shrieks "!"

heavy footsteps belonging to Max and Kenny running towards the source of the scream. Before they could make it inside, Tyson quickly escapes towards the window. Max was the first one to enter "what's going on?"

Kenny pops besides him "we heard screaming". They saw Ray screaming at the open window and dived outside "Tyson! give me back my Mariah!"

Team AllStarz finally made it to their hotel while still managed to carry Rick all the way to their rooms.

"almost there" Micheal grunted

his companion Eddy was relieved "thank goodness! I thought we never gonna make it- oooops!" he clumsily trips on a loose carpet causing Micheal to lose his balance and sending their friend's head crashing directly at a 'In Case Of Emergency Fire' button. The heavy pressure causes the glass to shatter and triggered the fire alarm system. Almost instantly the whole guest in the hotel panicked some burst out running out of their rooms screaming.

"aw crap" Micheal suspects that if the Hotel management found out about this incident they might 1. pay a huge fine, 2. kick them out of the hotel, 3. have them arrested or maybe 1 and 3. He decided to shift the blame on Emily "I told you we should have left him at the party"

"shut up and let me think of a plan" Emily quickly thinks of a solution of this scenario and snaps her fingers when a bright idea came up "I got it!"

Luckily for Tala and Brian, They happened to share the same Hotel with Team Allstarz. The fire alarm startled the occupants in the room.

"oh my! there's a fire" Monique said, her female companion hugs her to feel secure "I don't like fires!" both panics and not knowing what to do.

Combined emotion of alarm and concern Julia ordered her brother "don't just stand there free those two morons"

"right" Raul quickly does what his sister ordered him.

"oh thank goodness! I thought you would leave us after what you saw earlier" Tala said

Julia quickly ordered her younger twin to stop "Raul stop!"

"huh?" he wondered what quickly changed his sister's mind and then he figured it out '"oh no, not that again" he mumbled, Tala heard him and raised his brow "hm?"

Julia strike a deal with Tala "I will let you go free with one condition"

curious, the Russian asks "what's that"

she made a wicked smile "Be my boyfriend" she have the hots for him anyways and after seeing him naked she totally wants him.

"WHAT?"

Raul pleaded with him "Please say yes, she's just desperate to have a boyfriend that's all". He didn't went further on his sisters' history of past boyfriends since all of them broke up with Julia because of her Yandere attitude.

"I heard that!"

Tala decided to take the risk "tsk. Fine! I'll be your boyfriend" oh boy, he sure put himself a lot of risk being Julia's new boyfriend.

"OK brother dear, you can free him now"

Raul freed Tala and Brian, it took a lot of effort to undo the bindings but since there was a fire he did it in record time. Julia was satisfied now that she got herself a new boyfriend "good! as my boyfriend you're gonna take me on a date first thing tomorrow. Got that?"

Tala quickly puts on his clothes "whatever, let's just get out of here. Brian hurry up!"

But his partner was worried for someone else "I can't just leave these two behind. Claire has deep fear with fire I have to save these helpless women like any man in my position would do". Touched my his words both women cling on to him tightly as if they found their true love.

"oh Brian you're so brave"

"my hero"

Helpless women? Brian might be losing his mind as what Tala thought "Fine! if you wanna catch up we'll be at Tyson's". The three of them left Brian with the girls and headed towards the Grangers' residence not knowing majority of the whole beyblading team are staying there.

Robert and his team arrived at the house first and Max was the one who greeted them along with Kenny tagging along with him fearing Tyson might abduct him like he did with Mariah "Sorry to interrupt but our hotel just suffered a major gas leak. Do you mind if we stay here for the night?"

"Sure, come right in" Max led them inside

"By the way, we just saw Tyson sitting on the roof naked" Robert added, his finger pointing towards the rooftop

"WHAT?" Max and Kenny look up and saw Tyson sitting on the roof top naked and waves at them "Hi guys! great evening were having". Oliver quickly rushed inside in an attempt to avoid Tyson the rest followed suit.

"so that's where he's hiding" Max said

Kenny called up his naked friend ordering him to come down "Tyson get down here this instant!" Kenny realizes something "oh god! I sound just like my mother!"

"Alright but you have to catch me first"

Kenny was puzzled is he talking about chasing him or is he jumping off the roof? Kenny decided to ask first "what did he mean by tha- OOF!". He was crushed by Tyson's naked body before he could finish.

Max screams "Oh no, he crushed Kenny!"

Kenny groans in pain "Tyson you bastard"

Eventually an hour later, more and more of their friends came. Tyson's wife being hospitable, agreed to let them stay for the night and she went back to the main bedroom to rest leaving Hilary to take care of the rest.

Team Allstarz came and it was Emily who explained their situation "So you see, we had this little accident at the hotel were staying and we need a place to lay low from investigative authorities"

Hilary at the door was the one talking to them "geez Emily you make it sound like you guys are a bunch of fugitives on the loose. You guys can come inside but I must warn you Tyson is still drunk"

Micheal scoffs at the threat "it's not that bad"

"he's naked and running around somewhere" Hilary finished

"oh"

Raul, Julia and her new boyfriend Tala came third. They explained the Russians embarrassing situation to the whole team present inside the room and it all went like this...

Raul was the one telling the story while trying to hold back tears "Tala and Brian were being violated by these awful women who also kidnapped me". Instead of earning sympathy from everybody, they poke fun at Tala's misfortune, mostly the guys.

"serves you right"

"pussy!"

Julia decides to turns the tables to redeem her boyfriends' manly pride "wrong! it's actually the total opposite!". Tala turned blue in shock as everyone stares at him with disgust. Damn double standards.

"you are a terrible person Ivanov!"

Enrique defended his girlfriends "they may be incestuous bisexual sadomasochist but they have their dignity too!"

Tyson pops in "even I find that horrible!". Everyone stares at the only naked person inside the room. Ray broke the silence as Tyson took the chance to run away again "Tyson! where did you put my wife!"

Lastly was Team Barthez, Hilary sat down with Kai besides her and in front of the couple was Team Barthez plus Enrique. "so the reason you guys are here because some local gang members are after you, right?"

They nodded

"and now you are asking protection from my husband?"

they nodded again

"he's not even a Yakuza boss" Hilary exclaimed and continues "he just happened to look like one. All those stories you heard are all made up"

"WHAT?" now they are in deep trouble

Kai finally spoke "I guess that means your lives are in danger". Hilary nudge him on his ribs "Kai that's not helping". Her husband stood up and excused himself for a moment "excuse me but I need to call someone". Kai went outside , making sure that no one is looking or eavesdropping, he went inside his car and made a call. After a few rings someone answered his call.

_"hello?"_

"it's me"

_"Boss! what happened to your phone?"_

"that's not important. I want you to visit a certain gang at the red light district"

_"oh them, have they been disrespecting you boss? do you want me to cut their fingers, kidnap and torture them? I can do all!"_

"Don't get excited. I just want you to pay them a visit and have them apologize for threatening my close acquaintances. If they refuse, force them"

his minion from the other side of the phone got the idea _"me and my boys are on it sir!"_

"Good" Kai hangs up, problem solved with the threat gone now he can rest easy for tonight knowing there won't be any attacks for vengeance from the small rival gang. He got out of his car and headed back in. When he got there however the place was in chaos.

Tyson was running around (still naked) and the rest made little effort to stop him. The women wisely locked themselves on the other vacant room.

"Grab him!"

"but he's naked!"

Kai sighed, looks like he'll do things by himself 'bunch of slackers'. He blocked his drunk friend from running away and tried to pin him down but Tyson was strong and Kai wrestled Tyson to keep him from getting into trouble and it was a rough battle. The guys just stood there watching Kai doing the job for them. They have a problem tackling a naked guy. Out of concern, it was Robert who spoke first "should you guys help Hiwatari?" he said looking at Team BBA Revolution.

Ray thought it was a good idea "You are right!" so he ask the person next to him to do the damage control "Max tie him up!" and he disappeared on the scene with a good excuse "I'll just go look for Mariah since Tyson has no idea where she is"

Max pass it on the another person "Kenny you do it"

"No way! this was Tala's fault. He should do it"

"I ain't touching a naked guy! Brian you do...oh" Tala has completely forgotten he left Brian at the hands of those evil bondage loving women. He bet his companion is suffering right now.

_Brian laid down on the bed with two girls lying each on his arms "who could have thought it was only a false fire alarm?"_

_"since there is only the three of us and me and Claire are horny right now... wanna have a threesome?" Monique licked the side of his ear making Brian very excited._

_"hell yes! best night ever!"_

'Maybe I should go back there and save him' was on Tala's mind right now but he promised a certain Spaniard woman for a date tomorrow and he couldn't help but admit that she is pretty hot. 'Nah I'm sure he can survive'

"I say Kenny should do it" Tala said

Kenny screams at the tall red head "Why me?". He already cleaned Tyson's piss and used himself as a soft cushion after Tyson dived mid air on the roof top of the house and now they want him to tie up naked Tyson? is he really a pushover?

Tala glared threateningly at Kenny "is there a problem?"

Kenny is totally defeated "I'll go get something to tie him up". He really is a pushover

Matilda took lots of pictures and drooled. It was every Yaoi fangirl dream come true, to see half naked Kai lying above a nude Tyson on the ground struggling on each other sexily. Miguel looked away and offered her a handkerchief "for goodness sakes Matilda stop flaunting your love for Yaoi in public. Shouldn't you be with the girls in the room hiding?"

She was still staring at Tyson and Kai "hide in where now?"

"never mind"

After finally tying up Tyson, they put him on the corner next to Rick still sleeping at the effects of the tranquilizers he was given earlier at the party. They decided each gender to sleep in different rooms. The guys was on the left side and the women was on the right.

Kai approached Tala "what was in that drink you spiked at the party?"

"oh just some Vodka and a wee bit of absinthe" he lied

Kai didn't believe him and continued to stare at the red haired Russian in an authoritative manner demanding a proper explanation. It was turning into a glaring contest with both waiting for the other to blink first, Kai the undisputed champion in this non-existent match was the sure winner, as always. Tala gives in "Fine. I used up Brian's secret flask filled with absinthe"

"As punishment, you will sleep with Tyson in this corner and watch him in case he does something stupid. Who knows, he might molest Rick here"

"hell no!"

Kai ignores him and turns away "I'm going to sleep"

"hey don't ignore me!"

Kai walks away "goodnight"

"he totally ignored me"

.

.

.

What will happen next? will Ray ever find Mariah and finally have some intimate alone time with her in future chapters?

To be continued...

_**Sneak Preview**_

_**"wow I feel like a teenager again"**_

_**"yeah, what a perfect way to have a sleep-over"**_

_**"it would'nt be a sleep-over without... A PILLOW FIGHT"**_

_**the women engage in their pillow fight, giggling like school girls as they playfully hit each other with pillows.**_

_**"I wonder how the guys are doing on the other side?"**_

_**The men were also having fun**_

_**"MATTRESS FIGHT!"**_

_**"Bring it on bitch!"**_

* * *

Dictionary time!

_*Yandere: a yandere is a person (usually female) romantically obsessed with someone to the point of using violent means to get them in their arms. Often seen with a sharp weapon and a psychotic grin._

**(A/N): Sorry for torturing you guys by making you wait this long for an update although it wasn't my intention but there are times when I ran out of ideas for a plot. Shockingly, I almost going to mention on my Profile page that I would put this story on HIATUS. **

**THANKFULLY I have to thank my avid reader CoolzAnimeAddict for relentlessly asking for an update.**

**Honeygirl: I'll add your request for more KAIHIL in future chapters**

**Happy Holidays everyone! and if you'll excuse me, I'm off getting piss drunk at the Party with family and friends poppin' red wine n' stuff.**

**Don't forget to review and if you have any ideas feel free to ask.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: let's bow our heads together and thank Aoki Takao, TVTOKYO and Nelvana. Without them, there wouldn't be a Beyblade fanfiction at all.**

**Isn't this a great day to read an updated chapter? Man what a wonderful day!**

* * *

After finally tying up Tyson and covered him with a blanket because no one seriously wants to see him naked and they don't want him to catch a cold either. Everyone settles down on their respective futons and get some sleep.

Kai was sleeping in his futon, he was a little tired from keeping things in order and trying to stop Tyson from doing anything stupid and traumatizing everybody with his naked drunk shenanigans. It was hilarious at first but then the situation escalated quickly to worst. Ray was still out there looking for Mariah and has refused any help.

As he snuggled down under the covers, he felt a warm body press up against his. Kai quickly turned around and was met by Hilary's lips. Purely accidental but he had to admit it was the best kiss he had ever receive since he hasn't kissed his wife all day. He was still pissed at Tyson for forcefully giving her a drunken surprise kiss earlier. The kiss became possessive but passionate at the same time, their hands started to roam to each others body, his hand started to wonder on is wife's bre- _oh shit stop it Hiwatari! You are not in the privacy of your bedroom_. Minding that their friends, mostly the guys, are all in the room, Kai pulled back slightly and looked at her "Hilary, what are you doing here?"

Earlier, Hilary was stuck to another round of 'girlfriends meddling her sex life' topic and she badly need to get the heck out of the room and would rather sleep with her husband on the other side of the room with all the guys. So she made an excuse about going to the bathroom and secretly slips between the covers of her husband's futon. But telling this all to Kai was a little embarrassing so she made a white lie "ummm… I just can't sleep without lying next to you" she said in her most cute wifey face. Her husband is always a sucker when she gives him this look.

Kai couldn't find anything wrong with her answer so he moves to make some extra space for her to lie down. They lay side by side, facing each other. Kai strokes her hair a habit he likes to do and he always finds it relaxing. There was a thought that has been nagging Hilary ever since Emily shared her _scientific_ input regarding Married Couples sex lives. "Kai"

"hn"

"do you think you would get tired of loving me?" Hilary blushed; she was somewhat embarrassed of her question.

"no"

Hilary clarifies into simpler terms "I meant… sex"

_Oh…_

"we can…" staring at the ceiling, Kai struggles for a solution "make it creative?" damn that sounded stupid. Hilary was keen to the idea "hmm… that's not a bad idea" her head was filled with thoughts of her and Kai doing stuff she thought they never dared to do "ooohhhh" because her dear hubby thought up a solution, Hilary got very excited and began proposing ideas. Very lewd and embarrassing (for Kai) ideas.

"we could do Cosplay. I heard it's fun"

"Hn"

Kai asks himself to just nod and agree maybe she'll forget it by morning. He really hopes she would forget those silly ideas by morning. "What is so wrong with normal sex?" he didn't really mean to say it out loud, it just, came out very suddenly. Hilary frowns "you don't like it?" she sounded really hurt and Kai mentally curse himself for saying stupid things in unwanted time.

Kai didn't quite know how to respond. His father in-law DID say married couples are supposed to be supportive to each other and be there for each other. Most of the time Hilary's old man was right and thank goodness Kai actually listened to one of his advice because most of the time he talks about fishing, his prostate problems, threatening him and how his grandkids looked really cute.

"I'm not saying I don't like it. Just so you know, I don't think it's stupid" Kai said after a while.

"you don't?" Hilary asked

Kai suddenly felt a little shy "No, I'm open to anything you have in mind"

Hilary's smile brightened "really?"

"yes"

"sooo that means we could try some whips and chains maybe?"

_Err….that sounded kinky_ "sure"

There was that mischievous glint in her eyes as she cuddles to him closer "Kai, sweetie..."

_oh crap, she called him sweetie_

"let's make a sex video" she whispers hotly in his ear

"I'll… think about it?" Kai was not so sure at his decision. What kind of trouble is he in for now? And why does he feel so oddly turned on? "yay!" Hilary could not contain her burst of excitement and was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. She blushed embarrassingly when she realize her mistake.

Johnny yells "Oi! Love birds! Keep it down" how can he concentrate writing a formal breakup letter to his soon to be EX girlfriend with someone making sudden noise.

"yeah we can hear you from here"

"shut up!"

"No, YOU shut up!"

"stop making more noise!" drunk Tyson yelled, the shouting has given him a headache.

Enrique defended the couple "leave Kai and Hilary alone!" and then he later adds that would embarrassed the couple "they are planning to spice up their sex life" the whole room erupted to noisy teasing and wolf whistles. Annoyed by all the male in the room constant teasing, Kai stood up, took the futon, grabs Hilary's hand and lead her towards a place more private.

"yo! Where are you guys going?"

Kai turns his head at them and smirks "I'm going to have sex with my wife. See ya" This was greeted by negative reactions even though Kai was only joking but because this is Kai and he never jokes they took it very seriously.

"BOOOOO!"

"Hiwatari didn't you learn anything from our man talk earlier at the party?" Micheal reminded him

Tala joined in and teased the couple "There they go planning to make baby number three"

Kai flips them all with his middle finger and he was glad they were finally out of the room "Kai, where are we going?" Hilary asks, wondering where they headed. She definitely hope it's not towards the other side where the rest of the women waiting for her to come back.

"I think it's better if we sleep next to the kids. They're less noisy" Kai answered, much to her relief "agreed" she still wonders if they are still waiting for her though.

**On the other side of the room…**

"I don't think Hilary is ever coming back" Mathilda said. They have been waiting for Hilary to come back and she bets it has something to do with the meddling of her private, well actually, no longer private sex life. Emily rolled her eyes "isn't it obvious?" without any forms of entertainment, the women grew restless and there was a general complain about being bored.

"I'm bored" Julia loudly complains. She decided to focus on thinking about what to do on her date with Tala for tomorrow. An image of naked Tala suddenly appears, it was enough for her brain to melt.

It had become a general knowledge to everyone that Tala became Julia's boyfriend. They didn't know how it became possible and there was this itching need to meddle in her new love life. Questions like, how did it happened? How did you guys meet? Is he a great kisser?

It was then Emily decided to ask "I know! Let's talk about your love life"

Julia threw a pillow

Emily was able to block it with her hands "hey!"

"I like to keep my personal life private thank you very much"

Emily threw a pillow at her for payback

Because Emily was a tennis player, her throw was really hard and fast it hit Julia right in her face "what was that for?"

"for throwing a pillow at me" Emily said a matter-of-factly

"but you hit me with it HARD"

Emily felt a little bad for throwing the pillow a little hard but a part of her says "well, life's a bitch"

One thing left to another, the two girls pillow fight escalated to everyone hitting each other with pillows in their most girliest and childish way. "wow I feel like a teenager again" the women engage in their pillow fight, giggling like school girls as they playfully hit each other with pillows.

"yeah, what a perfect way to have a sleep-over"

"I wonder how the guys are doing on the other side?"

The men were also having fun. Their version of a pillow fight was way more hardcore, blood and bruises all over. The whole room was like a war zone.

"MATTRESS FIGHT!"

"Bring it on bitch!"

"RAAAAAHHH!"

A minute ago after Kai left. The men have a sudden urge to express their pent up frustration, Kenny suggested a therapy was in order. Turns out everybody was angry on how Tyson was drunk and groping every guy, their hotel had a gas leak, a lying cheating girlfriend, a possible retaliation from local thugs, naked Tyson, Enrique's incestuous bisexual masochistic Italian girlfriends, and more naked Tyson. Everything was going great until someone (Tala) threw a pillow and unleashed hell.

Their rough scuffle caused Tyson to escape and the drunk naked man was loose again.

"I'm freeeeeee!"

Oliver let out a high pitched scream

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

**(A/N): isn't it great that I finally added one fluffy KAIHIL moment there? I bet one of you just went "SQUEE!"**

**I am currently struggling how could I end this chapter and I'm sorry to say it's my least favorite but I would still update if you wanted me to. I just needed some time to think on what to do for the next scenes and it would be scary if I ran out of ideas or randomly put this story on HIATUS. OR STOP WRITING AT ALL! *gasp!* deletion? NEVAH!**

**So, what are your thoughts for this chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I love Fanfiction. You can read and write anything you want and more importantly, it's FREE. I don't own Beyblade and Fushigi Yuugi!**

**I'm updating Reunion Gone Wrong! Hallelujah! for the longest time it's finally updated, this is gonna be one crazy chapter. I wonder if anyone still give a damn about this story... ah well, I really need to finish all my stories before they get all stagnant and turn into literal crap.**

* * *

A naked and drunk Tyson was on the loose

To everyone's horror, he took Oliver with him and has climbed up the roof of the Dojo. It was disturbingly like one of those scenes from King Kong, except that said gorilla is replaced by a naked grown man carrying a terrified feminine looking man. Everyone from below kept throwing stuff at Tyson just so he could let go of Oliver. Sometimes they throw some clothes too since it's really a cold night and they didn't want Tyson to get a cold and seeing him naked either.

But did that stop Tyson? heck no! the man thinks he's Tarzan.

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" Tyson screamed loudly whilst beating his chest

"for the love of God Tyson! put on some clothes!"

"NEVER!" Tyson exclaimed, spluttering saliva everywhere

Oliver was screaming at his comrades "Help me!"

Their only and best option was to bet through Rock, Paper, Scissors, as suggested by Kenny. Whoever was the loser has to save Oliver from the menacing naked Tyson. By bad luck, Tala lost "Why can't we just call Kai?" he complained.

Kenny explains how disturbing Kai would be a terrible idea. Kai had just done everything himself without anyone's help and calling for his help again would put him in a very grumpy mood. No, worse than grumpy, Kai would be furious "I don't think that's a good idea. You do know how he gets angry and we are after all responsible of setting Tyson loose"

"dammit" Tala cursed and turned to the blonde "How about Ray?"

"still searching for Mariah" Max said as he positioned the ladder for Tala to climb and the red head proceeds to climb up "where the hell is that wife of his anyway?".

Somewhere...

Ray had looked everywhere for his wife and still no sign of her 'where the hell could she be?' he scratch the back of his head in confusion. Ray has already thought of plenty of possibilities of what might have happened to his sweet beloved,

Ray's hyperactive imagine spot:

1.) Shot got kidnapped by evil gangsters

_Oh God no!_

2.) she's sleep-walking

_Nah! that will never happen. Not in a million years._

3.) abducted by Aliens

_that's' just retarded_

4.) she got sucked by an ancient book and became a priestess in medieval China

_wow, I really should let the guys help me. I better go get Kai_

Tala ran around the rooftop chasing Tyson, for a drunk naked man Tyson was sure is a fast runner. The two chased around for what seems to be gone for hours. Everyone got bored and decided to play poker, they didn't bother to sleep, thinking Tyson might jump on them anytime and nobody wants that. They will be surely scarred for life if ever that happens. The women from the other side of the room were already sleeping and the guys from outside made sure that Tyson can't sneak inside. His wife was already dozing thanks to Hilary and her sleeping pills.

Later, the police came. Apparently one of the neighbors was complaining about some noise coming from the Grangers' residence. When the cops got to the main gate, Tala was ever so grateful "Thank goodness you guys came! I badly needed help here" he said while panting heavily. Tyson gave them a polite greeting while still holding a rather bored Oliver and Tyson was sitting on the edge of the rooftop, still naked.

He waves at them "Good evening officers! nice night were having today. I would like you to meet this lovely companion of mine"

The two officers, fresh from graduating from the academy, weren't prepared for this. Their officer manuals never said anything about dealing with naked intoxicated men on rooftops. They expected, gun fights, drug busting, espionage, epic car chase, the ones they keep seeing in action movies but not this! The senior officers back at the station will make fun of them when they submit this as their report. This was totally not their night.

Trying to look dignified despite how ridiculous the situation was, the youngest officer cleared his throat "ehem, sir have you by any chance high on drugs?" he said while his partner looks on.

Kenny corrects him "he's drunk"

"How drunk?" the partner asks

Johnny rolled his eyes at the stupidity "Drunk enough to run around naked in the coldness of the night while carrying our male companion thinking it's a girl!"

the young officers' partner was shock at the revalation "You mean that girl is a guy!?"

the officer nods in understanding "Hmm.. I see" his attention went back to Tyson "sir I may ask you to come down please" he ordered politely and what was Tyson's' response? He flipped them the middle finger and pisses on the unfortunate souls below and yelled "Fuck the police!"

Everyone quickly shielded themselves and ran for cover. Micheal's' precious baseball cap wasn't spared, so in retaliation, he vowed to piss on Tyson's lucky red cap. If only he could find it.

Tyson just drizzled on Aarons' awesome dreadlocks "what the hell!?"

Miguel used Mathilda's Yaoi book as a shield "Dammit Tyson!". Claude comments how angry Mathilda would be if she woke up and wonders why her book smells like urine.

While he was taking a piss from above and cackled like a madman, someone from behind sneaks up on Tyson and tackles him. Friends from below cheered their _hero_.

"hoooray!"

"thank goodness that's over"

Robert narrowed his eyes for a closer look, that oerson somehow resembles someone he knew "Hold on! isn't that...?" he trailed off

Their hero turned out to be Mariah, sleepwalking. She was having a dream about fighting someone, unaware that she was pummeling the poor former beyblade champion. There was general kicking and punching all around, the men winced in pain when Mariah kicks him right between his legs. Oliver took the opportunity to escape from the crazy mans' clutches and jumps straight from the rooftop where his bestest bestfriend or heterosexual life partner as Johnny likes to call them, was there to catch him "Enrique! catch me!" he scream as he carefully positions to jump.

Enrique considers it at first but then he changes his mind and has a valid excuse "hell no! you're too heavy!"

"I'll tell everyone your secret!"

"what secret?"

"that you used to work as a pornstar when your family went bankrupt!"

"Shit!" He really doesn't want anybody to discover his dark, shameful and secret past, he decided to catch Olivers' poor sorry ass.

Max almost felt sorry for his friend "hey uhh... should we stop her?"

"No, we should never wake up a sleepwalker. bad things could happen" Kenny explained. Tala watched as Mariah does Kung Fu on Tyson and he nodded with agreement "good point".

Mariah suddenly disappeared from the scene leaving the men completely baffled. A battered and bruised Tyson rolled off from the rooftop and fell on the dirt. Enrique poke him with a stick, wondering if he was still alive "Tyson?"

"RAAAAAWR!" Tyson abruptly stood up and roars, scaring everyone in the process, including the police officers.

"quick hold him down"

They all dog piled on him to prevent him from escaping again, all except the police officer who was holding his taser gun while his partner keeps yelling "shoot him! shoot him! shoot him!"

He shot Tyson with a taser gun purely out of self defense, he even shot him right at the nipples and put on the taser gun at maximum power. Boy, everyone was sure fried. The officers only did it because they were too much of a pussy to take out a naked man and also because they are still newbie cops, it was an accident. They didn't even think the safety of the other beybladers who were also electrocuted because they happened to be holding down Tyson.

"uummmm..." the newbie police officer looks at his partner "we should call this a night. What'ya say?"

his fellow officer slowly walks away "yeah, we'll just keep this our little secret and not add this to our report". When they reach the gate, they quickly ran towards their squad car and disappeared into the night.

When Ray and Kai came out wondering where the hell happened to all the guys. They found them lying on the ground with Tyson beneath. Kai rubbed the bridge of his nose to calm himself, he was only gone for an hour thinking all is clear and then this happened. 'Maybe working on overtime at the office wasn't such a bad idea' he thought.

Right then, to where they're standing, Mariah casually passes them. Kai and Ray stared at the sleepwalker.

"Ray is she always like this?" Kai asks, still staring at the pink haired woman.

"errr... I think so?"

"Aren't you gonna wake her up"

"I dunno, my instinct is telling me to leave her be"

"me too"

_Silence..._

"So are we just gonna leave her like this?"

"Probably until she wakes up"

"Right, I'm making tea. Do you want some tea?"

"sure"

.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

**(A/N): Hello everyone! sorry if this chapter ain't wacky to your standards but what can I do? Meh... Updates will be random and I will try my best to finish all my stories and write new ones! oh if you happen to read **_**'This Guy is in love with you Hiro'**_** that's a yaoi smut, I really have no plans of updating unless I get lots of positive votes.**

**OK, what would happen on the next chapter? I still don't have ideas for an ending and we are soooo close to the ending in this story.**

**Until then, See ya!**


	11. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Hey I just wrote this and this is crazy but here's a Disclaimer. I don't own it maybe**

**Hello! and welcome to the ending. I have decided to end this story as I have other commitments and story request to write and it's better to end this here. I can't believe I wrote this 3 years ago and today it needs to be done. Hope you'll like the ending!**

* * *

**Morning...**

For the first time in his life, Rick wakes up in a normal place and not somewhere in some random weird place filled with strange people, just like that one time in a gay nudey bar. He wonders why his head hurt a little. He got up to look for his team mates but first he feels the need to go outside for a breath of fresh air.

Once he got there though, all he could see was a bunch of grown men and most of them are his team mates, all piled together, under them was a naked Tyson. "what the hell happened last night?"

Kai and Hilary slept in Makoto's room, it was small but they managed to make it fit for two adults and 3 children. Because he's a businessman, Kai was accustomed to wake-up early. Feeling his movement Hilary wakes up and opened her eyes. She saw Kai was already sitting up and she did the same.

She gave him a lazy greeting "Mornin'" and she stretched, as she stretched she was fully unaware one of her hand connected to his cheek. Kai didn't react or say a word when her fist push his face, he just want to get up and get some coffee and see how everyone is doing.

...

For the guys outside who were dog piling Tyson when they woke up and found out beneath them was a naked man, they instantly got off of him.

"Gross!"

"I need a bath!"

"Argh! It smell like piss here"

Oliver was crying a little to his comrades "I want to go home now"

They never really notice Rick standing behind them trying to hide his laughter at the amusement in front of him "You guys look like shit"

...

Hilary checks on how the other side of the room where the women where sleeping. When she opened, cottons from the pillow where scattered everywhere and everything else was a general mess. Kai came to her side "I can't seem to find the guys in their r-"

Kai stops mid sentence when he look and saw the position the women where in. It was almost like they were having a lesbian orgy with the hugging, leg revealing, erotic positioning and cleavage galore. Kai, as a man, couldn't help but stare. Luckily, Hilary was there to remind him he was married to her.

"Kai, should you be looking for Tyson and the rest?" Hilary reminded, there was a hint of threat in her voice. He snaps out of it and quickly averts his eyes away from the scene and walks away "Right, I'll be going then"

...

Tyson slowly opened his eyes and groans as the sunlight pierce his eyes harshly. He complains why it's so hot and bright today. _'Maybe a glass of water and aspirin will help'_. Tyson slowly stood up and stretch, he was having a terrible hang-over. Of course Tyson was fully aware he was drinking that night but he has no memory of half of the evening traumatizing everyone. Makes the day even worse for Tyson when he still didn't notice he's still naked.

**In the Granger's kitchen...**

Feeling a whole lot better since that evening, Tyson's wife got up early and made coffee for everyone. She turns on the television and it was already on the news channel, there was a certain headline that caught Enrique and Team Barthez their attention.

It was a gang related war in a district where the guys hanged-out last night. The source of the conflict was unknown but all the report could recover was a rival gang were out looking for five beybladers and then another Yakuza group came and the place turns into an all out war. Kai secretly smirks when he heard his group had won and there was no link that was the leader of the said group.

Miguel and his team thinks it must have been a miracle sent from the heavens above. Enrique thinks otherwise, he swiftly took Kai's hand and kissed it, just like what every character does in the movie 'The Godfather', he even quotes the exact line "thank you Godfather"

Kai was weirded out by his actions and pull his hand away from the crazy Italian "the hell?"

Another news was about the hotel Team Allstarz were in. It shows a very angry hotel manager shouting a the screen with a very nervous news reporter.

.

_"When I find those trouble makers I will make them pay! Can you imagine setting the fire alarm ON as a prank!? __I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired __over a very long career.__ Skills that make me a_ nightmare _for people like you._ _If you__ don't give up yourselves, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you!"_

_._

All eyes were on the American team and all Emily could say was "What? it was an accident"

Emily decided to change the subject "Do you think Tyson would wake up and notice he's naked outside right now?". It was a hard night with the guys, dealing with a very intoxicated friend and get involuntary electrocuted by newbie cops really sets them in a bad mood.

Team Allstars didn't care, Micheal was too busy in the laundry trying to _purify_ his precious cap.

Team Majestics just says "Meh"

Barthez Battalion. Both Claude and Miguel were silent when Mathilda wondered why her Yaoi book smelled funny and grew suspicious of the two. Aaron was in the washroom trying to wash his piss drenched dreadlocks.

"GAAAAAAAH! WHY AM I NAKEEED!?"

The small chatter in the kitchen went quiet when everyone heard a loud scream running from the hallways and then they could hear the door shut in which everyone assumes it's the master's bedroom. The men finally in a good mood laughs while the women giggles knowing Tyson will be way too embarrassed to go out in that room.

Tala was too busy to care about Tyson and his nakedness, he was way to concerned about his team mate he left behind _'I wonder what happened to Bryan?'_. He stayed like this, totally ignoring Julia who was trying hard to get her boyfriend's attention.

"Hey...Hey earth to Tala" Julia tries to poke his head but it didn't work so she tries another method "I'll let you squeeze my breast"

No reaction

"Fine! I'll let you sleep with me on our first date"

Nothing

"I'll give you nude pictures of me"

Still nothing from the Russian

_'Oh that tears it!'_

She punched him, right in the jaw and Tala was unconscious. Raul shook his head and looked at Tala with pity 'I hope you'll survive this relationship' he said to himself.

Max looks around and notice there was someone missing "Where's Ray and Mariah?". Kai and Hilary looks at each other knowing full well what the Chinese couple were doing right now and soon everyone catches on. Emily was more forward than all of them "their catching up all the sex they missed".

"I hope their not doing it in the car" Kai silently told himself, Hilary could almost hear him "what was that?"

"Nothing"

**What they really didn't know...**

Clothes where scattered, the car windows are filling up with steam, ragged breaths and moaning could be heard outside. Two people having their intimate moment until Ray pause for a moment.

"I hope Kai doesn't know were doing it in his car"

Mariah doesn't care "Shut up and take off your pants already Ray!"

**At the hotel where Bryan was...**

Bryan woke up and noticed he was chained to the bed (again), and that he was naked (again), but on the bright side he has two wonderful women laying each on his arms. No, not really, the moment he woke up he was the only one in the room. They actually left the poor sucker without a word or reason but Bryan didn't actually mind or got angry because of one important thing...

"Doesn't matter, got laid"

and it was awesome! Now how the hell will he get out of this mess?

...

Soon everyone was preparing to leave and exchange goodbyes. While everyone agreed it may not be the best reunion they had but it was the weirdest, freaky and insane one they ever experience and it was all thanks to Tyson. They ask him to never drink again and eyed suspiciously at the Russians.

Tyson scratches his head in embarrassment "ummm.. yeah, thanks" then he later adds "So, who's gonna host the next Reunion?"

* * *

**(A/N): Now that this is finally over I can focus more on the others. Thank you for sticking for this story for too long and for my procrastination. Why did I procrastinate? it's the ending, it was suppose to be longer but as the drafts for future chapters continued to grow, they became nonsense, dull and out of place for this story.**


End file.
